Toriko
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Toriko Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Gourmet Food Provider, One member of the Four Heavenly Kings Destructive Capacity: At least Multi City-Block Level+ (resisted the bite of a Regal Mammoth for several seconds), higher via combination attacks | Multi City-Block Level+, Town Level via combination attacks (destroyed a small town’s sized iceberg and matched the energy of its fall with a combination, before learning the 13-Ren Kugi Punch) | Country Level | Country Level+, higher via combination attacks (at least this high, his casual Flying Forks are a great threat to monsters strong enough to laugh off country busting onslaughts, can potentially send out thousands of country busting attacks at once) Range: hundreds of kilometers Speed: Faster than Eye+ with Supersonic reactions (Melk II, a much weaker character, was able to move her arms at supersonic speeds, and capable to stop a bullet easily with a distance less than one meter) | Faster than Eye+ with Supersonic+ reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strengh: Class G (Toriko can easily lift and throw creatures well above the 100 ton range, could lift large chunks of solid rock with one arm while nearly out of energy, can resist the biting force of a Regal Mammoth) | Class G (could support a multi million ton ice boulder on one arm before the boulder shattered) | Class G+ (Toriko’s Gourmet Cells have evolved since the Ice Hell arc, and he’s folds stronger by this point, evident by the fact that he can use higher level Kugi Punches) | At least Class G+ Striking Strengh:'' ''Town Level (chopped off the arm of a GT Robot) | Town Level+ (punched a huge ice boulder weighing 11 million tons into pieces with a lower level Kugi Punch) | Country Level (made a huge fissure with Leg Boomerang, also physically stronger than the Mounturtle which smashed apart Ice Hell) | At least Country Level+ (overall, Toriko's striking power is far greater using Ultimate Routine than normally) Durability: Multi City-Block Level+ | At least Multi City-Block Level+ | Country Level (likely higher, withstood continual attacks from the Four Beast for an hour while fighting) | Country Level+ Stamina: Incredibly high, as of now Toriko can liberally use techniques that cost millions of calories, thanks to his Food Immersion mastery Standard Equipment: A lot of gourmet oriented equipment, have access to Rider Suits (black suits made out of special material that rubs against itself, generating high levels of heat), usually some food to eat to restore his strength Intelligence: Skilled combatant (Toriko has constantly shown his skill in combat and skill to adapt to an opponent superior in another field, this is evident of his battle tactic to draw his opponent into close range where he in turn would have the battle advantage, his position as a Bishokuya also adds to his skill as a fighter, Food Honor master), doesn’t appear to be fairly book smart, expert in the field of hunting, learned Ultimate Routines to a respectable degree in under a month, when even using it more than 3 times every few months Weakness: Ultimate Routine consumes a gigantic amount of calories Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, inhuman olfactory (surpasses that of a dog’s, can use smell alone to fight in complete darkness, although not very effectively, even capable of detecting pheromones with his sense of smell), incredible willpower (huge tolerance for pain, has no problems risking parts of his body in order to make an opening for an attack, even if it means sacrificing an arm to land a blow, ate a bomb which destroyed his internal organs etc.), Shokugi expert (a fighting style based on kitchen utensils, the practitioner simulate utensils with his body and through it gains access to the properties of the utensils), hand-to-hand expert, Food Honor expert (a philosophical practice of the appreciation of your food, which is pursued by seeking perfection of bodily control and power of concentration, and through it achieving enhanced physical ability and supreme energy efficiency), Food Immersion practitioner (secret technique of Food Honor, where the user through complete appreciation of the food is able to receive almost limitless nutrients from it, and also store months worth of nourishment in the body), some kind of precognition and predictive capabilities (via keen perception and experience, can predict his opponents next moves through their muscle expansions/contractions and breathing), superhuman lung capacity (can swim under the water for an hour), high level resistance to extreme climates (-70 degrees celcius) , can move flexibly in conditions exceeding 2x normal gravity, some immunity to poison (he has around 70 antidotes of various poisons in his body, by injecting a tiny potion of poison to various poisoned creatures for a long time, he can make antibodies in his body artificially, most of the Bishokuya’s have this ability), Gourmet Cells (cells with regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), can use Appetite Energy to send out knives and forks, can control his flying knives and forks remotely (via Ultimate Routine) and home them in on the targets scent, enhanced regeneration (low-high to mid-low) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Conduct of the King: Ultimate Routine: A mind technique to increase the success rate and potential of another technique. It's basically the "mind over body" concept taken to the next level. The user creates an image of the technique and concentrates on it in order to make themselves believe, without a doubt, that it will happen (similar to how placebo medicine can work when the patient believes it will work). The drawback is that the "impression" is sensed by those around (similar to how a confident leader can give the "impression" of success; inspiring his followers) and that the extreme concentration and impeccable self-confidence required to perform the technique consumes enormous amount of energy to maintain. - Food Honor: A philosophical practice of the appreciation of your food, which is pursued by seeking perfection of bodily control and power of concentration, and through it achieving enhanced physical ability and supreme energy efficiency (via using your muscles more efficiently). *Food Immersion: Secret technique of Food Honor, where the user through complete appreciation of the food is able to receive almost limitless nutrients from it, and also store months worth of nourishment in the body - Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. *Autophagy: After all of Toriko's normal calorie reserves are used up (usually through fasting or exhaustion) his Gourmet Cells begin to "eat" themselves to supply Toriko with a temporary source of energy (This is represented in Toriko's mind as his true, wild self, eating his human body) . This is extremely dangerous to his health however, as if he doesn't eat the most delicious thing he can find at the time, he'll die, but if he does, his Gourmet Cells will "level up" giving him increased overall stats, as well as either powering up existing techniques, or supplying him with entirely new ones. Autophagy has a time limit of five minutes before Toriko dies. *Regeneration: It has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. *High Efficiency Breathing: By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Toriko's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *Anti Gravity Cell Vibration: Toriko's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in Toriko's body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. *Essential Oil: A volatile substance that is emitted by trees, shrubs etc, that has a function as an insecticide for insects. This stopped Tommyrod's powerful bugs from attacking him and is more or less a self defense system created by Toriko's Gourmet Cells to fend off Tommy's insects. *'Evolved Form'': After he ate the Jewel Meat" his muscular body mass was increased, his stats dramatically increased he was emitting a sparkling light all over his body and his wounds were healed (this form was probably for a limited time and has so far been used only once, however, some of the effects of the ''Jewel Meat" helped him later) *"Gourmet Stand": Toriko can project his Gourmet Cells outside his body, which takes the shape of his intimidation. As of yet, however, he has only done so subconsciously and he can't control it. - Kugi Punch (Nail Punch, up to 70-Ren): After building up power in his arm, Toriko unleashes a flurry of straight punches that appears to hit the target simultaneously, after which the accumulated punches is delivered in quick succession. Toriko can also use long-range versions, launching blasts of kinetic energy likely formed from Appetite Energy, from his fists which pierce through distant targets. *Twin Kugi Punch (up to 100-Ren, 50 with each arm): Toriko throws a Kugi Punch with both arms. **Fork Gauntlet Twin Kugi Punch: Toriko materializes a Fork Shield on each of his hands and delivers a Twin Kugi Punch. *Nail Gun (up to 50-Ren): By concentrating the Rens of his Kugi Punch into one attack, Toriko deliver the accumulated power of the Rens all at once, without the delay of his normal Kugi Punch. Concentrating the Rens into one attack however, greatly exhausts his muscles. **Twin Nail Gun: Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko throws a Nail Gun with both arms. *Kugi Kick: Used with Ultimate Routine. Similar to Kugi Punch, only deliver with his leg instead of his fist. - Fork & Knife: A fighting style based on kitchen utensils, the practitioner simulate utensils with his body and through it gains access to the properties of the utensils. Through Appetite Energy, Toriko uses his left hand to simulate a Fork, which is both used for piercing attacks and shielding techniques, and his right hand to simulate a Knife, which is used for slashing attacks. *Fork Kugi Punch (up to 70-Ren): Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko combines the stabbing power of his Fork with the accumulating Ren power of a Kugi Punch. Toriko can also control and change its course remotely with gestures. *Knife Nail Gun (up to 60-Ren): Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko combines the piercing/slashing power of his Knife with the accumulating Ren power of a Nail Gun. *Flying Fork & Knife: The ranged version. Using his arms to make a stab (Fork) or a slash (Knife) Toriko manifest blades made out of Appetite Energy which is launched at the opponent. **Cannon Fork: A technique derived from the Flying Fork. Toriko sends out an untold amount of Flying Forks (which he can now achieve thanks to Food Honor) in which they merge into one powerful fork. **"Homing Forks & Knives": Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko launches hundreds of Flying Knives and Forks which he can control and direct with gestures. They also home in on targets based on their scent. *Leg Fork & Knife: Toriko uses his legs to fire a Fork or Knife made out of Appetite Energy. Because his legs is stronger than his arms, these are significantly superior to Toriko's regular Fork & Knife. These can be both a melee technique and a ranged attack. **Leg Boomerang: Toriko kicks and launches a blade shaped like a boomerang. Even if the target dodges it at first, it will return like a boomerang and hit them in the back. **Kugi Leg Knife (up to 50-Ren): Used with Ultimate Routine. Like a Kugi Punch, only Toriko uses Leg Knives instead of punches. *Fork Shield: Toriko creates a fork, composed of Appetite Energy, which covers his body, acting as a shield to block attacks. **Kugi Fork Shield: Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko combines his Fork Shield with his Kugi Punch technique, thus giving Toriko a multi-layered shield. **Fork Armor: Used with Ultimate Routine. Wraps himself in a Fork to provide full body protection. - Ice Pick: Using his right hand, Toriko places his middle finger over his ring and index fingers. This gives him more piercing power than his 'fork'. *Ice Pick Kugi Punch: Ice pick combined with Nail Punch for even more piercing power. However, putting such force into a punch without a clenched fist may break his fingers, ruining his 'fork' hand for a while. - Knocking: Toriko is skilled enough to knock one extremely sensitive Puffer Whale within an hour of trying, using just a finger from his 'fork' hand. Later on he was able to use the skill on a Grand Land Shark. - Life Erase: A technique that erases your presence allowing you to get close to an animal without it being aware. Toriko was able to use this technique almost immediately after seeing Coco use it while hunting Puffer Whale. - Intimidation: A visionary optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy shit his pants (he appears like a vicious bloodlusted demon, many creatures are scared as hell of it, it is a very useful ability against his opponents). Toriko appears as a hannya demon to both friend and foe. Others Notable Victories: Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Yusuke Urameshi Key: Regal Mammoth Arc | Ice Hell Arc | Bubble Fruit/Four Beast Arc | Cooking Festival Arc Category:Characters Category:Toriko